


Midnight Glow

by oohwonwoo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohwonwoo/pseuds/oohwonwoo
Summary: Langa feels it in his chest, staring at the boy next to him, hair messy, skin scratched and sweaty, injured hand in injured hand. He knows. In the glow of the moon, his heart reels and he knows.He’s in love.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282





	Midnight Glow

The first time he feels it, they’re skating.

The night sky clear, the stars winking at them, a slight breeze hanging in the air as the two boys skate through the streets silently. It was nice. Feeling so free, the sidewalks and streets empty, the midnight air clear and silent.

Then there was Reki, in all his boyish glory; messy red hair mussed by the breeze, determined amber eyes, face relaxed into a smile.

Langa feels it in his chest. A twist. He brings a hand to his chest as he watches the red haired boy in front of him.

_He’s beautiful_ , is all Langa can think in the moment.

Langa realizes he’s staring the second his board meets a crack in the sidewalk, and he goes flying off of the board onto the ground, bracing himself with his hands.

“Langa!”

The Canadian boy simply sighs and winces in pain. The damage hadn’t been too bad, they were going slow on a flat street, but when Langa flipped his palms, they were covered in small cuts and some blood.

Reki quickly invades his space, crouching down and grabbing at the blue haired boy’s hands.

“You have to be more careful,” Reki says with a sigh, immediately pulling a pack of band aids out of his back pocket.

Langa is silent, sitting on the sidewalk as Reki rips open a band aid and sticks it to Langa’s fingers. He’s so close, Langa can smell his strawberry shampoo, and the salty sweet smell of sweat on his skin.

Time seems to crawl by slowly as Reki finishes up applying band aids to Langa’s hands. The red haired boy looks up and studies Langa’s face carefully, assessing his pale skin for any other injuries.

_So close._ Reki’s face softens when the pair lock eyes.

“Don’t zone out like that, dumbass. I hate seein’ you in pain,” Reki maintains the eye contact, the seconds dragging on like hours as the pair stare at one another in silence.

Reki then brings a hand up to the side of Langa’s face, brushing his fingers through the strands of blue hair covering his face, and tucking them behind his ear.

Langa’s heart reels, the feeling in his chest pulling tighter and his stomach feeling light.

“Reki,” Langa says, barely above a whisper.

The red haired boy drops his hand immediately as his eyes blow wide. “Yeah?”

Langa is a man of few words. He likes to believe that actions always hold more importance than words. The Canadian boy follows the tug in his chest and he moves impulsively, bringing his hands to cup Reki’s cheeks, his face already dusted with a rosy red, even in the soft glow of moonlight.

Langa leans in slowly, he watches Reki’s eyes immediately flutter shut. _Ah... so he wants this too..._

Langa’s brain didn’t even realize the gravity of what he had just done until he feel’s the other boy’s lips on his, soft and pliant.

Before long, the pair pull apart, both of their faces red and warm.

Reki brings his fingers up to his lips, touching them lightly. “That was my first kiss...”

Langa’s eyes blow wide as he immediately hangs his head in shame.

“I’m sorry!”

“Huh? Oh! No need to apologize!” Reki laughs awkwardly as Langa lifts his head up to look at the other boy.

“I-I should have asked first... sorry,” Langa looks away, dejected.

“No way!” Reki says loudly, reaching down to capture one of Langa’s hands in his own. “Don’t worry, I liked it!”

Langa shifts his eyes to look at the red haired boy once again, eyebrows raised and eyes gleaming.

“And I...” Reki trails off, dropping Langa’s hand to rub the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again,”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Langa immediately surges forward to capture the other boy’s lips in his own, his fingers finding their way up Reki’s neck and tangled into that mess of red hair.

It’s right as Reki parts his lips, an open invitation for Langa to go further, that his phone rings out of the blue.

Reki pulls away and groans, pulling his phone from his pocket to answer.

“Yeah Mom?— I— Yeah.—With Langa.”

Reki pauses for a moment before turning to Langa with a wide grin. “Wanna sleep over?”

Langa nods his head eagerly as Reki returns to speaking with his mother.

“He said yea—Yeah Mom, I know. We’ll be home in a little.” Reki finishes his conversation with his mother and shoves his phone into his pocket.

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a minute, before Reki grabs Langa’s hand and pulls him to his feet.

“Come on, let’s get home! Mom made cake again!”

Langa nods as the two step onto their boards, skating down the road once again, except this time, keeping their hands interlocked and falling into the same rhythm of pushing and rolling.

Langa feels it most intensely then, staring at the boy next to him, hair messy, skin scratched and sweaty, injured hand in injured hand. He knows. In the glow of the moon, his heart reels and he knows.

He’s in love.


End file.
